


[83line/澈特] 这到底是希澈哥还是正洙哥？

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 几句话赫海, 占了个tag还有一句话贤旭和源声是真的一句话所以就没打tag了
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 6





	[83line/澈特] 这到底是希澈哥还是正洙哥？

李赫宰和李东海最近发现, 金希澈和朴正洙有点奇怪...比如说昨天, 李东海又因为一些小事和李赫宰吵了个小架, 跟平常一样, 二人一边吵一边来到了金希澈和朴正洙的家...

「叮当」

「是你们啊?怎么来了?」打开门的朴正洙笑了笑, 身后的金希澈也抱着空儿探出头对二人笑了笑...一看到金希澈, 李东海的眼泪就忍不住了, 委委屈屈的拉着金希澈的手臂控诉着李赫宰偷偷喝掉了家里最后一瓶草莓牛奶又不肯出去买, 本来以为金希澈一定会教训李赫宰为自己出头的, 没想到....

「东海啊.....你们二个也老大不小了...赫宰已经有够疼你的了, 你就不要老是为了这些小事跟他吵啦...」金希澈语重心长地劝说自己的样子让李东海瞬间顿在了原地...这还是那个什么都护着他的希澈哥吗?

李赫宰显然也被吓了一跳, 毕竟希澈哥在自己和李东海之间选择了自己实在是太罕见, 虽然好像挺爽的...正当李赫宰得意之际, 头顶忽然被人用力地打了一下, 而打他的竟然是elf都说象是他亲哥哥一样养大他的, 温温柔柔的朴正洙.

「啊李赫宰!你就不能多让着东海吗?啊西!」朴正洙说完又往李赫宰的头上一打, 李赫宰和李东海都被吓懵了, 李东海回了回神连忙走到了李赫宰的身边抱住了李赫宰.

「哥!我不生气了...你不要再打我们宰宰了...宰宰你还好吧?」李东海心痛地摸了摸李赫宰的头顶, 李赫宰扁着嘴趁机向李东海讨吻.

眼看二人和好了, 金希澈走到了厨房围上了围裙邀请二人留下来吃晚饭, 李赫宰随口应了声好, 刚想继续向李东海讨吻的动作顿在了半空, 抬眼和李东海四眼相投...

希澈哥下厨?

李赫宰和李东海一起转头看向躺在沙发上打着游戏的朴正洙, 再看了看在厨房里得心应手的金希澈, 惊吓太大了, 李赫宰匆匆和二人道别后就牵着李东海跑了.

隔天会议室...

「我觉得...他们二个肯定是灵魂互换了!」趁着金希澈和朴正洙还没有来, 李赫宰和李东海拉着成员们讨论他们所观察到的怪异之处, 并在最后李赫宰给最近的事下了一个这样的结论....空气突然安静下来, 然后是一阵的爆笑....

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈...李赫宰你是白痴吗?哈哈哈哈...怎么会相信世界上能有这种事的?」金钟云最先忍不住的中气十足的笑着...

「就是就是!哈哈哈哈!李赫宰你脑海掉海里了吗?难题是掉在了东海哥那里?哈哈哈!」曹圭贤自然是不会错过取笑李赫宰的机会的.

「可是圭圭啊...我前几天好像的确看到过希澈哥拿着他一向不喜欢的可乐在喝...」金厉旭摇了摇笑得正开怀的曹圭贤的手, 回想着前几天在休息室看到的那一幕.

「嗯?说起来我也看到过特哥买美式咖啡喝....难道?哎...不会吧...怎么可能啊....」曹圭贤想了想还是觉得太荒谬了.

「可是前几天拍摄super tv 2的空档, 特哥和澈哥玩小车车的画面...你们有没有印象?」申东熙挑起眉看向其他人.

「哥是说特哥一下子就坐上了红色的车和澈哥也坐上白色的车的事吗?」崔始源话一出, 所有人都倒抽了一口气, 待机室一下子一片寂静...

这时候, 金希澈牵着朴正洙走进了待机室...成员们刷的一声同时看向了门口, 看着从头红到脚的朴正洙和全身白得像纸一样的金希澈, 成员们的眼睛瞪得更大了, 口却始终无法吐出半语...

「你们怎么啦?」金希澈一脸疑惑的看着感觉怪怪的成员们, 还未从震惊中回过神的成员们除了张开口摇头外, 就再也给不出任何其他反应了.

「怎么都怪怪的?好啦...收拾收拾准备一下吧!十分钟后开会...」朴正洙说完看向了金希澈, 二人一前一后地走进了茶水间.

而在茶水间里, 外头成员们想到天马行空的事情在这里简单的解说了...

「你最近怎么突然喜欢上可乐啦?不嫌它甜了?」朴正洙在第五天看到金希澈拿着可乐往嘴里倒的这一刻终于忍不住的问.

「特儿不是最喜欢可乐吗?我也要努力爱上特儿喜欢的味道啊!那你呢?什么时候改喝美式咖啡了?」金希澈抬了抬下巴指向了朴正洙手中的美式咖啡.

「我觉得我再喝奶油咖啡的话迟早会得糖尿病....为了能一直健健康康的陪着wuli希澈, 我还是改喝美式就好...」朴正洙深深吸了一口气, 皱了下眉把手中的美式咖啡喝了个半, 眼看着朴正洙又要举起手, 金希澈按下了人的手.

「不喜欢就别喝了!我一会儿叫大帅再给你买一杯奶油咖啡...」朴正洙一向喜甜又怕苦, 金希澈不忍心看人这样虐待自己, 把人手上的咖啡放到一旁不让人继续喝.

「不行!再喝真的会得糖尿病的...」朴正洙伸长了手想去够金希澈身后的美式咖啡, 反倒被人紧紧搂在了怀里.

「你啊...光是戒掉奶油咖啡有什么用?还不是每天都在喝可乐?」金希澈伸出手指轻轻刮了刮朴正洙的鼻子, 朴正洙嘟起了嘴用鼻子拱了拱金希澈的手指以示不满..金希澈觉得在和朴正洙交往多年后, 自己又一次的死在了朴正洙的可爱里, 金希澈把头埋在朴正洙的肩膀上磨蹭.

「怎么啦?」朴正洙被金希澈细软的发丝弄得痒痒的, 缩了缩颈想要挣脱腰却被扣得更紧了.

「正洙啊...我们明天都没有行程吧?那...我是不是可以...」金希澈眨着大眼睛看向朴正洙, 朴正洙的目光上下打量了一下金希澈.

「希澈啊!看你今天穿这一身白的, 看起来比我还受...要不...被我反攻一次吧?」朴正洙忍住笑意故意跟金希澈开玩笑.

「你以为你穿了我的衣服就能变攻了?好啊...我让你攻啊!就你那破腰, 你攻得起吗?」金希澈轻轻揉捏着朴正洙腰侧的软肉, 朴正洙的腰很敏感, 马上就双腿发软地靠在金希澈身上轻轻摇了摇头.

「再说了...小小澈服务得你不好吗?它不能让你舒服得上天吗?它不够卖力吗?你怎么能那么狠心不要它?你这样对它, 它会很难过的...它一难过, 一会儿就会发狠的...它会用一整晚的时间来告诉你它有多好...它会让你永远都不想再离开它...」金希澈边说边对着朴正洙的耳朵吹气, 金希澈的话拉扯着朴正洙的最后一丝理智.

「别...澈啊...成员们还在外面...」朴正洙抱着最后一丝理智轻轻的推着金希澈.

「怕什么?你们要是敢多事的话, 我们就像上次吓李赫宰和李东海那样...得让他们知道, 打扰人家做双人运动会有什么后果...」金希澈轻轻咬了朴正洙的耳朵.

「oppa!你刚刚说的双人运动是什么?怎么做的?特儿不会...oppa能教教特儿吗?」朴正洙最后的一根理智线也完全断掉了, 拿起桌上的方糖轻舔了一下, 伸出纤细的腿轻轻扫过金希澈的大腿内侧...金希澈看着朴正洙玩起了角色扮演已经快要忍不住了, 再被人这样扫一扫, 说什么都不能再忍了.

「啊!回去!都给我回去!你们哥我今天没空跟你们开会!」金希澈大吼着关上了茶水间的门, 他不知道的是, 外面的会议室早己鸦雀无声, 外面的成员们早在听到茶水间的内容愈来愈不堪入耳时就溜走了.

「希澈哥好可怕...」李东海表示惊魂未定.

「我也没想到特哥也会这样...」李赫宰表示想要寻人, 他天使般的特哥不见了, 似乎是被澈哥舌掉了?

「都说二个人在一起久了, 生活习惯性格喜好都会变得愈来愈像...这就是父母爱情啊!只是..可能黄了一点, 暴了一点...你们就认了吧!我们二位83line大哥幸福不是最重要的吗?」金钟云说完微微一笑, 被身旁的崔始源拥进了宽大的肩膀同步离开了公司.

李赫宰和李东海相视而笑, 在李东海甜甜地吻了李赫宰一口后, 李赫宰也带着牙龈笑, 牵上李东海离开了公司.

「想都别想!茶水间play是不可能的!叫你oppa也一样!普通的还行...要就要, 不要就拉...啊!你放我下来!你急什么?」金厉旭话还没说完就被曹圭贤抱起了往宿舍跑了.

「啊...难怪我觉得我现在愈来愈像一块五花肉...」申东熙摸了摸自己的肚子满足的往五花肉店走去.

END


End file.
